


/Faked love becomes real for someone else/

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by season two episode eight,  I have written what I believe should happen between Ozzie Eddie and my own character Diamonds. A version of Harley Quinn.<br/>Edward helps Oswald with his wound, two lost souls broken upon lost find each other even in the dark of the night. Eddie learns it's more than just a crush and he can't brake either hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	/Faked love becomes real for someone else/

I open my eyes, a sharp scraping sound from outside my trailer. My sight barely even blurry, I grab something to be honest I have no idea what it even is I can see and my mind is too out of the weather to think. I step outside the trailer on the first step failing on the othrler two falling to my knees, my eyesight goes clear for a second it's that riddle guy that works at the GCPD. When my sight went back to being almost completely blurry I put forth most of my energy into three words "H-Help...Me..Please! " my voice pleading as finally everything turns black. 

Edward raises his brow and thinks for a moment longer than he should have. Since their last meeting he was sorta creating different scenarios of how the next one would be. Randomly Ed getting home from work plopping on his green and black sheets a noise coming from his bathroom sort of like a raddling. He wants to get up to check it out but to comfortable to move let alone get up, open a door, look around all to see it's literally the air vent. So he just shrugs it off his eyes closing as his arm finds it's way to be behind his head. GOD WAS HE COMFY. Another sound coming from the bathroom it not being a raddleing, more like a bang. He sits up and groans finally getting up to look opening the door to reveal a bloody horrible gorgeous mess that was Oswald naked, his hand stroking himself fast yet not too quick at the same time. 

BUT NOOO!! He gets to be greeted by him with a gunshot wound. Making him incredibly weak and bloody, close enough to his countless fantasies. After snapping out of the trance Edward was in he swalled the lump that was forming in his throat, as he stood up just to kneel down once again to Oswald. Ozzie was passed out from the blood loss Ed knew just how to patch up this horrible horrible wound, as he scooped up the poor injured man and leading him to the trailer he came out of. 

After upon entering the small, cramped, kind of cozy trailer he placed the man that was passed out onto a beat up bed he looked so peaceful, Edward's eyes lingering on the ingured man...God he was so beautiful... His dark hair almost like feathers in the style sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his eyes shifting left to right again and again. His own little riddle mummbleing things under his breath during a time of dreaming. Well a time soon to be of healing. 

Ed smiled softly as he stopped his gazing, he went to look for anything remotely close to a first aid kit of course giving up after half an hour. He went off to find things to make one of his own. A few clean enough towels, a bowl of hot water, whiskey for the pain and to disinfect a bit more, a knife and tongs to act like forseps or tweezers. Tomatoe tomato. Some thread and a needle, knowing he was going to need stiches. He set up everything around the bed and Oswald, oh he didn't want to disturb his little riddle but he had to before an infection started. 

He started to unbutton the custom purple vest his hands steady but quick. Soon he carefully slid the vest off of Oswald, the injury being moved the pain was inflected in an instance. Oswald's eyes shot open as he groaned from the burning pain of his shoulder.

"Sh.. yeah I know it hurts but I'll patch it up.. I promise you that my-Oswald I promis you that.." Ed whispered as he worked on the poor beautiful bird with his injured wing... after he patched up the man he tried to clean him up a little, taking a towel soaking it in the not so hot water doing his best to wash away the blood and sweat from the others forehead. Speaking of; Oswald's eyes fluttered open, his breath steadying finally, the pain mostly gone just there was something he couldn't shake off.

"A-although I don't want to I-Interupt you... W-why did you h-help me?" Ozzie asked voice harsh and horase from the earlier screaming, and yelling. Ed looks up and caught eye contact "Sh... you rest Oswald...You rest.. and if you must know..I couldn't just leave you to die.. That would be inhuman.." he smiled sweetly as he put down the towel and took the blanket on the bed and pretty much tucked him in.

"Get some rest, Mr.penguin...I have something to clean up after. " he walked away to the door "I should be done in about an hour, then youre coming home with me... "he started then thought about his choice of words, "N-no...not like that... unl-no not like that..you know what I mean.." he blushed and exited the trailer and finished what he had barley started.


End file.
